on the subject of yankees
by mayuniverse
Summary: that just happened to be something one wanted to fish and the other wanted to be. / karunagi. based on chapter 33/episode 12.


oh well, when I saw the Karma wants to go yankee fishing scene, I know I just have to write something based on this. I'm glad I did.

disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei. based on that scene on chapter 33/episode 12.

* * *

A popular topic among students when summer's approaching them was the activities they would do to celebrate the changing of seasons. The possibility was limitless: there are elaborate plans like visiting the sea, modest plans like having a serving of cold dessert from your favorite street vendor and plans that aren't fun but necessary like doing your homework. And there are strange plans you won't find anywhere else.

Like fishing for yankees, which was devised by Karma when he was on his way out of school with Nagisa and Sugino. The prankster stated that this season was the best time to find high quality delinquents. The pretty boy was designated as the bait. And the pitcher had nothing to comment about this since he had no interest in catching rebels or extorting money.

Neither did the chipper pretty boy, but he kept babbling, "I don't know yankees are seasonal …or fishable at all. But Karma, are you alright? Is the heat getting to you?" swiping Karma's chin-length hair to touch his forehead and ears, to check whether he got a fever or not, "Do you want to drink?" offering a carton of mango juice from the vending machine in front of their class for prevention purposes.

"I'm perfectly fine. One sip would be enough," snatching the beverage from Nagisa's hand, sucking it with the straw attached on its packaging, then returning it to its supposed place, "Keep the rest for yourself, I don't want the heat to affect you as well."

"Oh, well, thank you for your concern," Nagisa was rather baffled with Karma drinking the juice before he did, but after figuring out that didn't change the flavor of the fruit, he continued anyway, "Sugino, you want some too?"

"No, thanks, I already have my own water," the one being asked shook his head and took a water bottle from his backpack as they passed the street where the Kunugigaoka neighborhood baseball association was. "Until here, Nagisa, Karma. See you tomorrow," he waved to his classmates and ran to the sports club.

It was understood that Sugino would be playing more often since it was summer and he had a need to warm himself up for the upcoming exhibition match, although he was not practicing with the team that would face off with the school's prized baseball team.

When they were left together, Karma told Nagisa, "You look like you disagree with my plan, although it would guarantee you a very delicious treat."

It was true that the pair often eats together after school, often with money from unknown sources, but the twin-tailed youth kept stating, "I do enjoy dining with you, but if we have to disturb someone else to be able to pay it, I don't think we should… I would not mind if we don't"

"Nagisa, you're not avoiding me, are you?" the mastermind inquired, not wanting to lose yet another accomplice after one quitted for organized sports.

"No, not at all, why would I?" Nagisa may be frowning upon Karma's idea, but he didn't mean something like that, "But instead of luring the yankees, I would rather be the yankee itself."

That was puzzling for Karma. Why would such a sweet and obedient child want to reduce his self into ruin? But he never belonged into that category at all, since he was always violent and deviant, so he would never understand their feelings in that aspect. So the best he could do was to give advices, "If you want to be a yankee, you must change yourself."

"How should I?" Nagisa's sky-blue eyes attended to the honor student bad boy who would gave him a tip or two, curious and serious in learning the ways, because he was serious on wanting to turn.

"First, please change your hairstyle. This doesn't give off the vibe of a yankee at all," Karma pulled the two bunches of hair hanging on the other's head, "If possible, dye it a more mature color, blonde maybe? Pastels are perfect for cuter subcultures, such as lolita, but they didn't fit the image of a yankee."

"Okay, then?" Nagisa never saw any delinquent wearing their hair like he did, so he agreed on this point. Although he wasn't sure how his mother would react if he said he would bleach his hair, at least he knew she would be more than okay with him letting his long hair flowing wild and free.

"Do as the yankees do. Imitating their look is not enough. It's a lifestyle, after all," Karma carried on, "No. I don't say you have to jump into chain-smoking or drinking too. Fighting our teacher is enough. But do know their usual hang-out places. Like school rooftops—oops, we in the class E don't have one. Or game arcades and convenience stores."

"But I… no, totally not planning to do that," not when Nagisa had doubts on touching safe animal products, though both tobacco and alcohol were based on plants, "Hanging out on those places would not be bad, though," as long as he was not commented on going home late.

"Make sure you have a weapon with you. Well, we all do," referring both to the physical training and the anti-Sensei ammunitions, "But you'll still need something you can use against people asking for a fight. Sometimes your bare hand won't be enough."

"Like what?" involvement on assassination means endless possibilities of what could be called a weapon, but no experiences on human whatsoever made it worthless for this thing, "A knife, or a gun, or would be Sugino's baseball bat enough?"

"Sugino's baseball bat," was approved, but with more notes, "And another important aspect of being a yankee is how you wear your school uniforms. Yankees are known to do extreme modifications to their shirts and wear long skirts with their uniform and…"

"Wait, what, skirt? Are you telling me on how to become a female yankee?" Nagisa protested, embarrassed that he did not figure out that Karma was just trolling earlier. Not his fault, it sounded too legit, "I'm a guy, you know!"

"Well, I don't want to get you in a trouble for cutting your hair into an obnoxious pompadour. Plus, it didn't fit your face," attempting on brushing it off, "Anyway, why do you want to be a yankee? You're not aiming to be robbed, right?" it was a stupid idea after all, "Or do you want me to catch you?" pulling Nagisa into a firm hug, until the petite youth's head was sunken deep in his chest, "I'll catch you any time, Nagisa. Not only in the summer!"

"Um… it's not exactly like that, Karma. I want to know how it feels to be an unruly teenager for real, not just because I want to be caught by you or whatever…"

"Okay, if you're insisting, I would like to see you as a yankee at school. During summer classes, when dress code is not as strict as now," a grin spread on Karma's face as he imagined such a dainty child transforming into a fierce rebel in fashion—it must be a splendid sight, gorgeous and dangerous, "And since yankees marry and have child early," he softened his voice, so only both of them can hear, "Marry me and have my children as soon as possible."


End file.
